


Strangers

by ladyvenoms



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvenoms/pseuds/ladyvenoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one app. What happens when they hook up and afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selection

He did not know what it was about the dark haired man that kept him interested. Perhaps it was the fact that he stood out in the sea of blonde, shirtless guys who looked like they were barely out of their teens. He found that after he would swipe past the picture, he would always go back to take another look.

It was a black and white profile pic. The man’s eyes were slightly closed and the shoulder length hair was tucked behind one ear. He wondered how it would feel to run his hand through it. There was a prominent nose that curved slightly upward. The cheeks were covered in a light dusting of hair. A hoop hung through the earlobe. Not his type at all. He swiped past again.

At the third go round, he read the profile. The man was younger than he was, but well out of his teens. And he didn’t bother with the regular blather about topping or sucking. He didn’t seem too concerned about dick length, race, height, or weight. He was just a discreet, HIV negative guy in the area who was looking for an equally discreet man to share an afternoon or late night with. Nothing more, nothing less.

It had been several months since his last relationship and he still felt the sting of its end. His last sexual encounter had been a couple of weeks before. It was highly satisfying, but the guy had begun to become too attached. He hated that. There were rules, even in the hook-up culture: Don’t reveal too much, but don’t lie outright. Say what you’re into and what you aren’t. Be realistic. Most importantly, don’t catch feelings. It was too bad his last guy forgot that one. He was a smoking hot blonde with an amazing body. He had to think for a moment, what was his name again? Gaius.

The dark-haired man’s profile name was simply Mr. N. I guess the name was supposed to add to the mystery. He had to admit he was intrigued. Out of all the available guys in the area who were more his speed, he added Mr. N to his favorites. After a few minutes, he was selected as a favorite as well.

They chatted for a few days. It was nothing too deeply personal. They mainly went on about what they liked sexually and it was hot. He had offered to send Mr. N some pics that were a little too inappropriate for Grindr but the man had demurred. Instead, he hinted that there would be an opportunity in the near future to see all he needed in person. When he asked for a private pic, he got one of Mr. N. naked from the waist down laying on a bed with a question mark as a caption.

His dick swelled at the image.


	2. Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talk, more anticipation and the meeting is set.

Trying to meet up was a whole other game. Mr. N would propose meeting up at the most inopportune times, such as 10 o’clock in the morning or 3 A.M. He would try to explain that he actually did have a real life and an actual career. He was almost tempted to end it all after Mr. N wanted him to stop by for a pre-dawn fuck session. He had begged off, because he had a flight later that morning. Not even the promise of new cock was enough for him to risk his job. But then N would send one of those pictures, and he would reconsider. And he would try to schedule a session at a more reasonable time. The shit shouldn’t be this difficult. What was it about this man?

He got an alert as he was walking back to his office from Mr. N. It simply said, “Call me. It’s time that we talk.” There was a number. He was about to go to lunch in a few minutes, but he closed the door to his office and called anyway.

“Hello?” said the voice. He noticed that Mr. N had a strong Kiwi accent.

“Good day. It’s about time we talked, I reckon.”

“Yeah, and I like your voice.”

“I like yours too.”

“It seems that we’ve come to an impasse.  We haven’t been able to do more than talk.”

“What do you suppose we do about it? I’m a busy man and you…”

“I’ve a lot going on as well. The holidays are coming up. I assume you have plans.”

He double checked the digital calendar on his desk. Mr. N was right, Anzac Day was coming. But it was two weeks away. “Nothing concrete.”

“I should be back in Sydney that morning. Why don’t we meet later that day?”

“Hmmm…later being?”

“Anytime you want.”

Finally some progress, he thought. “Alright, that sounds solid. But what to do until then?”

“Are you alone?”

He chuckled, “I’m at work in my office.”

“Then lock the door. I want to tell you what I do with my tongue.”

The door was promptly locked and lunch was delayed.

*****

The following two weeks felt like two months. He felt like he was being strung along by the nose like a junkie but he couldn’t seem to loosen the hold this stranger had on him. Their subsequent conversations had been filthy to the point of absurdity, but Mr. N had held off on using Skype or Facetime.

He was getting nervous as the day approached. What if the encounter failed to meet either one of their expectations? Worse yet, what if he was being catfished? He couldn’t imagine walking into a scene where he was supposed to find a beautiful Maori and instead found an old, wrinkled man. He was so concerned that two days before they were to meet, he called Mr. N and requested an online chat session.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting nervous?”

It was after midnight and he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan with his mobile pasted to his ear. “I just want to know what situation I’ll be walking into, y’know?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

“I consider that a compliment.”

“You like being mysterious, I get that. I just wonder if all this mystery will come and bite me on the ass.”

“It can if you want it to.”

He laughed then. “I dunno, I guess I just want to get to know you more.”

“I don’t think that’s the point.”

“Pardon me?”

“That’s not the objective. We’re getting together to fuck and fuck correctly. What else is there to know?”

He was getting a bit frustrated. “I understand that. I just want to make sure that I’m meeting the man in the pictures.”

“This isn’t a game. Well, not that kind of game anyway. I have my reasons for being so secretive but rest assured, what you see is what you will get. Besides if I were a con, I would have asked you for some money by now.”

He smirked. “Okay, I guess that’s all I’m going to get until then.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Uh…sure I suppose.”

They said their goodbyes but he was still left with a lot of uncertainty. There’s was something else underlying his sense of anxiety but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He decided to just sleep on it.

When he woke up in the morning, he noticed a light on his mobile blinking, which meant that he had a message. He checked to see that Mr. N had sent him a short video of himself jacking off. He found himself breathing heavily as he saw the thick cock being messaged. He licked his lips as he thought about wrapping his lips around it and sucking him to completion.  It was a great thing to wake up to. He started to look forward to their meet up.


	3. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strangers meet and connect.

The address led him to a toney beach house in Tamarama on the east coast and the sun was just about to dip into the horizon when he arrived. He parked in the driveway and viewed the place with awe. It was a two story masterpiece made of wood and glass that faced the ocean. He was very curious to know what or who Mr. N did in order to afford such a place. He knocked on the enormous front door lightly and caught himself running his hands through his hair. There was the sound of light footsteps at the other side of the door and he gave his form fitting shirt a brief tug and smoothing out before it opened. He found himself face to face with a middle aged woman dressed in a gray maid’s uniform. For a wild moment, he thought that he had come to the wrong house. But she did not seem confused at his presence. She gave a brief smile and opened the door wider. “Come in,” she said quietly.

He followed her inside as she led him towards large sitting room. The wall that faced west was made completely of glass. The view it gave was spectacular. He was drawn to the sight of the ocean reflecting the red tinged clouds of sunset. He was so enthralled that did not hear the entry of his host.

“It’s an incredible view isn’t it?”

He turned around and there there he was. “Good evening,” He said.

“Good evening, Agron.”

They remained where they were for a moment, surveying one another like animals that had been placed inside of a cage. Mr. N noted that Agron was taller than he had imagined, and that was good thing. His eyes also seemed greener than they were in his photos, and that was even better. His own eyes trailed all the way down to Agron’s massive chest and well-developed thighs that bulged through his dark pants. What a specimen he was.

Agron was impressed with the man in front of him as well. His brown eyes looked enormous now that they hadn’t been concealed by his long hair. He was of medium height, but his body was lean and muscled. He was wearing a long white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned. Agron could see the hair on his chest.

“Have a seat,” Mr. N gestured towards a light colored chair. “Would you like a drink?”

Agron nodded as he sat down. “Sure, I could use one.”

“Care for a beer or are you feeling a bit more adventurous?” Mr. N teased.

Agron smiled, “Let’s go for adventurous.”

“Glad you said that.”

Mr. N padded over to a bar table made of light colored wood. Agron saw that was barefoot, a clue to him that place actually belonged to him. “How long have you lived here?”

“About a year,” Mr. N replied as he fixed their drinks.

“Well, it’s beautiful. What I would give to wake up to a view like this every morning.” Agron said pointing to the fading sunset.

“It serves its purpose.” He said and he handed Agron his drink. “I think you will enjoy this.”

Agron peered at the glass which was half full of dark liquor and few cubes of ice. “What is it?”

Mr. N seated himself on the nearby couch. “It’s supposed to be the best brand of bourbon in the world. It’s brewed in the U.S. and there are only a few cases available each year. There’s a three year waiting list.” He shook the glass in his hand. “I had to pull a lot of strings to even get one bottle.”

“And you’re sharing some of it with me? How generous of you.” Agron said in admiration.

“You’re welcome. Cheers.” He said and held his glass up.

Agron held up his own glass, “Cheers.” He then took a big gulp. There was a sharp intake of breath. The heat of the drink burned quickly but it went down his throat rather smoothly. “That was good.”

Mr. N smiled broadly. “Would you care for anything else? I can have Eva prepare you something to eat.”

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“Finish your drink then.” Mr. N told him and moved sleekly to the edge of the doorway. He gestured slightly and the woman who answered the door appeared almost immediately. “That will be all for tonight, Eva. You may go.” She nodded silently and departed as quickly as she came. Agron cradled his glass in his hands and watched as Mr. N approached.

“Would you like some more bourbon?” He asked but Agron shook his head. He held out his hand. “Then follow me.”

*****

Lips pressed against skin as the loose white shirt was peeled away. Hands then reached under his own shirt, feeling the hot flesh underneath. They stood in each other’s arms at the end of a huge bed. Agron was overcome by the scent, the skin and the hair of the man who embraced him. 

He wasn’t a kisser. He found the act to be too intimate and often discouraged it during his encounters. But at that moment, he forgot about it and kissed the man fully and deeply. He began by sucking his tongue, tasting the fruity flavor of the bourbon. He ended by nibbling the swollen bottom lip. The shirts fell to the floor and were soon joined by pants, underwear, socks and Agron’s shoes.

Mr. N stood back and admired Agron’s naked form. “You’re just as I imagined.”

“You could have seen all this much sooner.” Agron smirked.

“No, I wanted to wait to see you in person. It made the anticipation all the more better.”

Agron could tell. Mr. N’s hard cock was standing at attention. He moved closer and boldly grasped it in his hand and began to stroke him. Mr. N gasped and began to kiss him again. As Agron stroked him slowly, Mr. N trailed kisses down his neck. He then licked his collarbone and nipped at a large raised scar on the left side of his chest.

“Lay down”, Agron growled. Mr. N collapsed onto the bed with a broad smile. He was perfectly happy with Agron taking control-for now. And he did. Agron straddled him and attacked his lips, nipples and abs with tiny bites and licks. He squirmed as Agron lips moved closer to his cock.

“Wait,” he panted. He scooted over to the bedside table which was covered with condoms, lube and certain instruments of pleasure. He grabbed a condom packet and tossed it to Agron who ripped it open. He then held it between his teeth and ducked between Mr. N’s open legs. To his delight, Agron rolled the condom on with his lips and tongue. As Agron took him in his mouth fully, Mr. N curled his toes and he hooked his leg around Agron’s shoulder. He propped himself on his elbows and allowed him to go to work. Watching Agron smoothly bob his head up and down made him hiss in pleasure. And then he groaned as his testicles were licked and massaged and then when Agron went down to…

“Oh shit!” He cried.

When the tongue was replaced by a single finger, Agron nearly came as the wet tightness clenched around it. He put another finger in gently and began to thrust both in. Then Agron whispered, “I wanna fuck you, now.”

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes!”

Another condom packet was produced and Mr. N ripped the top open with his teeth. “I haven’t learned how to put one on with my tongue.”

“No worries.” Agron smiled. He lifted himself onto his knees and watched Mr. N roll the condom down on his very thick penis. It jerked and stiffened in his hands. Mr. N laid back down and Agron placed his legs upon his shoulders. With a slight nod from him, Agron eased his cock inside him. Mr. N grunted slightly as he tried to adjust to Agron’s girth. He ignored the slight burn and gritted his teeth as Agron began pump into his ass. The discomfort turned to pleasure quickly as Agron began to move his hips into sensuous circles. He was deep within him, and pounding away at places that hadn’t been touched in quite a while. He grimaced and told Agron to go faster. He grabbed his own cock and began to beat off to the rhythm of Agron’s increased strokes.

As the waning sunlight cut through the gauzy looking curtains that hung from the huge bedroom windows, the two bodies: one light, one dark moved with and against one another. Agron’s back began to glisten from sweat and he continued to thrust. Mr. N was close to climaxing and began to stroke himself faster. Agron quickened his pace as well. He leaned forward until Mr. N’s knees were at his ears and went in even deeper. Mr. N moaned loudly as came, but Agron continued to pound, encouraged by Mr. N’s cries of, “Yes!” and “Oh fuck!”

He found Mr. N’s neck and lapped at the beads of fragrant sweat that trailed there. He was nearly delirious from the pleasure he was feeling. There wasn’t anything better and there wasn’t anyone hotter than the man he was fucking at the moment. He could fuck like this forever, he thought as Mr. N tugged his hair roughly and began to literally raise his hips off the bed. He was being matched stroke for stroke and finally the pressure in his groin began to build. His mouth gaped open and he whined loudly as the orgasm hit him like a freight train. The veins in his neck swelled and threatened to burst while he shuddered so hard the headboard shook. He rested his forehead against Mr. N’s while he waited for his heart to stop pounding.

They held on to one another for a very long time afterward. It seemed that neither one wanted to break the connection. Eventually he slipped himself out, peeled off the condom, and rested on his side. He had been taken there, and he knew it. Mr. N knew it too for Agron could see him grinning, even in the dimly lit room.

“Can you answer something for me now?”

“Depends,” replied Mr. N.

“Okay, what the fuck is your real name?”

Mr. N who was still lying on his back, laughed out loud. “I guess it’s okay to tell you now. It’s Nasir.”

“Nasir…” Agron mused. “Interesting. It’s not a traditional Maori name.”

“No, but I like it.”

“I like it too.”


	4. Distance and Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men depart but meet again under unexpected circumstances. But there are complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hoari is a derogatory word for Maori.

Nasir had left Agron dozing upstairs. After their earlier activities, he was rather hungry and dying of thirst. While he poured more bourbon into his glass, he lightly berated himself. He had not meant to tell Agron his name. They were just supposed to meet up once and that was it. The less the man knew about him, the better they both would be.

But the sex had been spectacular. He had felt every line, ridge and inch of Agron and he loved every single minute of it and he wanted more, much more. Perhaps if Agron was agreeable, they could set up an arrangement. The way his body still throbbed after their initial encounter, the risk may well be worth it.

*****

The heat from the shower seeped into his nostrils and eyes. He let the water from the showerhead pour over his body while he held himself up. He had never felt so spent after sex, but if the opportunity came around once more he knew he would be ready. He heard the bathroom door open and saw a figure walk in through the glass stall. Nasir slid the door open and leaned inside.

“Is the water hot enough?” He asked.

Agron glanced over his shoulder and watched Nasir watching him with a rather hungry expression. “Come in and see for yourself.”

Nasir took off the white robe he was wearing and tossed it on to the bathroom floor. “So you aren’t one of those quirky guys who needs to shower all alone. I knew I made a good choice.”

Agron turned to face him in all his full, wet, semi-hard glory. “No I’m not. Besides, it’s your bath. If you want jump in and use up all the hot water, I could hardly object.”

Nasir stepped inside the sandy colored marble shower stall. “Then I will,” He said breathlessly.

They kissed again while the steam of the shower rose all around them. Agron grabbed his shoulders suddenly and pulled him away, panting. He grinned wickedly as he grabbed the bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together until they were covered with lather. Nasir understood and moved so close to Agron that their chests were touching. He closed his eyes and sighed as Agron rubbed his hands down his back and buttocks. Then he felt thick fingers spreading over his stomach and his dick. The slow, firm strokes were enough to make his breath hitch. He threw his arms around Agron and searched for his lips to meet his own. He kissed him hungrily until he came with a loud hiss.

Later on, they drifted in and out of sleep until the sun of a new dawn began to spread over the ocean. Agron knew it was time for him to leave, but he didn’t want to. Their time was over though and with a gnawing feeling in his insides, he began to dress.

Nasir watched him silently from his side of the bed. There was a conversation to be had; he just didn’t know how to start it. For someone who prided himself on his self-control, he found himself flailing in the presence of this man.

“Uhm…” He began.

Agron cut him off. “I had an amazing time. Maybe we’ll see each other around sometime. But…I’m not going to make this into more than it was, y’know.”

Nasir nodded. He was almost relieved. “I was just about to say that. I mean, it’s not worth it to either of us if we caught up in something, right?”

Agron pulled on his shirt. “Right.” They didn’t say anything else until Agron stuffed his keys and mobile into his pants pockets. He strode over to Nasir’s side of the bed and leaned over him. “You don’t have to see me out. Get some more rest.” He kissed him softly. As he walked out of the house and to his car, he hoped with everything in him that it wouldn’t be the last time he saw Nasir.

*****

The days passed and Agron caught himself scanning his mobile at every opportunity for any message from Nasir. After a week of nothing, he was back on Grindr scanning through the pictures of all the hot and ready men in his area. He was bored though, and frustrated. Because deep in the night, he could still feel Nasir’s body quaking beneath him. The smell of his hair hung in his nostrils. Nothing he drank could match the taste of Nasir’s mouth.

“What the fuck is wrong with me.” He muttered. He checked his profile again and noticed something. Nasir wasn’t listed as one of his favorites anymore. He did a quick search for, “Mr. N.” and the message he received was, “Profile not found.” Nasir had deactivated his account. Agron then went to his contact list and found the number that Nasir had given him. He didn’t know if he was ready to make that call.

*****

Nasir had been in Auckland for the past week taking care of his late father’s estate. They had not been especially close in the last few years, but his loss still weighed upon him heavily. He was the last surviving child of his father’s. In life, the man was miserly and bitter. But in death, he had left his son with a sizable amount of property and money. The details of his acquired wealth was spread out before him on the desk in the den of his dad’s empty house. He could pretty much buy whatever he wanted or live wherever he pleased. But he still didn’t feel free.

His mobile rang and he checked it. It was him and he just let it ring. He was the last person he wanted to talk to.

*****

Another week went by and he was back in Sydney, stuck at a Hedge Fund managers circle jerk. It had not been his idea to go. But due to mutual interests, he had to. He showed his unhappiness by throwing back one drink after another. He felt out of place, even if he was one of the wealthiest men in the room. He knew in the minds of the others that occupied the space, he was just a Haori*.

He sneered at disgust at them all. There were three dozen or so of them. All of them were old, or toeing the line at old. They were all white and they all seemed to have visited the same tailor. The suits they wore were all dark and their ties were all red. Did they happen to read the same chapter in some book on leadership where it suggested that red ties express personal power?

He in contrast wore a light grey suit and a yellow tie. His long hair was tied back and sported a gold hoop in his right ear. He stuck out and he was perfectly fine with it. With another glance at his Rolex, the hour and a half he had promised to waste was almost up and he eyed the double doors of the private room. Just then an unexpected sight entered: Agron.

His eyes widened as he saw him walk in with another man. Agron was dressed in a dark suit as well but Nasir didn’t mind one bit. He looked amazing. The room brightened immediately at his presence. He actually had to stop himself from hopping out of his chair and rush over to him. He would have never thought to see Agron at an event like this. Then again, he had no idea what Agron did for a living because he never got around to asking. There were other matters he was more concerned about.

He continued to watch Agron as he made his rounds. The gleaming smile, the perfect hair, the muscular build that he was fortunate enough to see without clothing…Nasir smiled wryly.

“What’s finally brought a smile to your face?”

The smile quickly disappeared. “I was rejoicing over my imminent exit.”

Crassus sighed heavily and placed his half full glass on the table next to Nasir’s empty one. “I invited you here so that you can meet some of the top wealth managers in Sydney. You’re a very rich man now, Nasir. These men can help you maintain that wealth.”

“I did meet them,” Nasir sniffed. “Now I’m bored so I’m leaving.” He stood up and straightened out his jacket.

“Fine, I’ll see you at home later.” Crassus said flatly.

“Sure.” He said with as little enthusiasm as possible. He weaved between the groups of men yakking and caught sight of Agron again in the middle of the room. He stopped and waited until the other man looked his way. When he did, he smiled at Agron’s shocked expression. He walked quickly to the double doors and left the room, but he didn’t go far. He waited for a moment right outside the hallway and sure enough, the door opened again and Agron appeared.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I was invited.” Nasir replied.

“Then why are you leaving?”

Nasir shrugged. “There was nothing interesting in that room until you walked in.”

Agron stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and grinned. “Is that so?”

“Well, I’ve had a lot more fun with you than most of those other wankers in there.”

“Most?”

Nasir shrugged. “It’s complicated and now I have to go.”

Agron nodded. “I see, to go home to your complication?”

Nasir wasn’t going to answer that question. He asked his own instead. “How long have you been in finance?”

Agron blinked. “About five years. I’ve been to a ton of these meet ups and I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’ve done a lot of my business outside of Sydney. But those interests have concluded, so now I’m looking for some investment opportunities here.” Nasir said.

“Are you looking for an advisor? Because…”

Nasir gave him a sly look. “I keep my business separate from my pleasure.”

“What would I be then?”

“What do you think?” Nasir turned on his heel. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait,” Agron called to him.

Nasir never paused his steps. “I’ll call you soon.” He called back.

Agron was left standing alone with a dumbfounded look. Before he could decide whether to follow Nasir or stomp back into the meeting room, his business partner poked his head through the door.

“Hey mate! What are you doing out here? We’re supposed to chatting up Crassus!” He exclaimed.

“I’m coming,” Agron grumbled.

 *****

The reaction was immediate. He didn’t like the man but he was at a loss to pinpoint exactly why he did. He was incredibly intelligent and personable. He had more money than God, and yet there was something behind the ice cold blue eyes that made Agron’s insides turn.

“Gentleman, I must say that this conversation has been quite fruitful. Along with reviewing your impressive portfolio, I definitely think we can do business. Call my office tomorrow and we can set up a meeting. I think I should have Nasir join us.” Crassus drawled.

Agron’s attention was peaked. “Nasir?”

Crassus nodded. “He was here briefly but decided that adult conversation wasn’t to his liking.”

“And this Nasir, he’s your…” Agron began.

Crassus smirked, “It’s complicated.”

 

 


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tells Agron about Crassus.

As he rinsed the last of the toothpaste from his mouth, he heard Crassus enter the adjacent bedroom.

“Are you hiding from me?” Crassus called out.

Nasir frowned and tossed his toothbrush back into its holder next to the bathroom sink. He was already annoyed. It seemed that it was the only feeling that Crassus seemed to elicit from him lately.

“Nasir,” Crassus called out again.

He appeared at the bedroom door finally. “I heard you the first time. And no, I’m not hiding.”

Crassus had peeled off his tie and was about to toss his jacket onto the bed. “You left in such a hurry, I couldn’t help wonder if something was wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Nasir said in a bored voice.

“Oh come now,” Crassus chided. His pants were unbuttoned. Nasir noticed that was flaccid-as usual. “You can do better than that.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I went to your little get together, I conducted some business and then I came home.” Nasir shrugged in exasperation.

“You actually deemed the others worthy enough to speak to?” Crassus said in a mocking tone. “That is surprising. Who did you talk to? Because I plan to schedule an appointment tomorrow with two gentleman from Picentia Wealth Management. I think their firm is best equipped to handle your needs.”

“And I think not. I’ve already scheduled a meeting with some folks from Spartacus Firm later this week.” Nasir said forcefully. “I really wish you would consult with me before making decisions about my life and my money!”

“I would have, had you stayed.” Crassus exclaimed.

 “I had my reasons for leaving.” Nasir took off the robe he was wearing and tossed it onto the settee at the end of the bed. He could sense Crassus’ eyes raking over his naked body. Nasir was unmoved. He knew that all he could expect from Crassus was a longing stare. He pulled the covers back onto the bed and slid in.

Crassus had stopped undressing and sat on the bed. He felt the same frustrated longing that he had always felt whenever Nasir had consented to stay over at his house. The gorgeous man, laying naked before him just out of arm’s reach. And yet, he could do nothing. “I know those reasons have much to do with me…”

“Crassus, I’m tired.” Nasir began.

“I know you haven’t been happy for a long time. You have been more patient with me than I have the right to ask for. I just need to know if you still care enough to stay with me just a while longer.”

Nasir who was reclining on a pile of pillows at the head of the bed shut his eyes. He did not want to think about the request because it was too painful and overwhelming. He just wanted to go to sleep. He was so quiet that Crassus had thought he actually drifted off.

“Nasir…”

“I’m awake,” Nasir said and opened his eyes. He pulled the covers off his body. “Come to me.” Crassus crawled towards him on his hands and knees until was on top of Nasir.

“Do you want me to touch myself?” Nasir whispered as he lightly stroked Crassus’ cheek. He stared into the piercing blue grey eyes reflected in the dim light of the room and waited for him to answer.

“Yes,” Crassus choked out and he kissed Nasir roughly. “Jack yourself off,” he begged between kisses. “I want to watch you come.”

“Suck me first.” Nasir breathed out.

Crassus complied eagerly and wrapped his tongue around the dark, engorged head of Nasir’s dick. Crassus had never been great shakes at giving head, but it was enough for Nasir to get off.

When Crassus let the head fall from his lips leaving a trail of pre-cum down his chin he grunted, “Stroke it fast. I want to hear you moan.”

Nasir’s hand slid up and down his cock rapidly. He was thinking of Agron touching him, licking him and thrusting into his body. He panted heavily and threw his head back against the pillow as he felt an orgasm approach. Crassus cupped his testicles and massaged them gently as Nasir writhed and shook.

“You are so beautiful.” Crassus murmured.  He had felt every shudder from Nasir’s body, but he had not been responsible for the pleasure his man had felt. He rolled off of him and lay on his back, not looking at Nasir who had padded back into the bathroom. Such was his life at the moment and it was torture.

The room suddenly grew dark. There was then a gentle kiss at his cheek, and a head at his chest. Crassus wrapped his arms around Nasir. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

*****

The next morning as he sat in his office, Agron was surprisingly nervous about scheduling the meeting with Crassus. He was not one for getting himself mixed up in awkward situations and having a sit down with the man who planned to hand over a significant amount of money along with the man he had just fucked senseless was indeed awkward. He decided he had to run some type of interception. He grabbed his mobile and Nasir picked up on the second ring.

“G’day Agron.”

“Yeah, hello. How was your night?”

“It was fine. How was yours?” Nasir replied blandly.

“Rather interesting considering what I found out.”

Nasir sighed. “Do you want to meet up and talk in person?”

Agron was stunned. “I just met your boyfriend last night, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Agron, Crassus isn’t my boyfriend. He’s...Our relationship is complicated.”

“He said the same thing last night.”

“Tell me where to be and I’ll try to explain.”

Agron paused for a moment. He was getting reeled in even deeper and really wanted no part of any of it. He needed to just break things off and end the call. Instead he said, “Meet me at my flat around 2 P.M. Take down this address.”

When they hung up a few minutes later, Agron muttered, “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” At himself for a good five minutes.

When Nasir arrived at the flat on Shoal Bay that afternoon, Agron was still roundly abusing himself. He still could not believe that he agreed to meet Nasir and he really couldn’t believe he blew off work for the afternoon to do so. What is it about this man? When he opened the door, the swelling in his groin at the sight of Nasir gave him an idea what it was.

“Come on in.” He said shortly and moved aside to let Nasir enter. He got a good view of Nasir’s ass in the well fitted pair of jeans he was wearing as he walked past. He took a deep breath and shut the door.

“This is an awesome place.” Nasir told him as he admired the spacious flat situated near the harbor and the Opera house.

“Thanks, do you want something to drink or anything?”

Nasir looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Nah, we can cut the small talk because I’m not any good at it. You have some questions for me, so let’s hear them.”

Once again Agron got a surprise, but it was a mildly pleasant one. He had expected Nasir to be as coy and playful as he had been the previous night. He liked the fact that the man was willing to be straightforward with him.

They had made it to the front room and Agron gestured for Nasir to take a seat on the brown leather couch which dominated the room. “Why didn’t you mention your relationship to Crassus to me last night?” He asked.

Nasir shrugged. “Excuse me for not wanting to get caught up in an uncomfortable sexual situation at a business reception. I just didn’t think it was the right time to introduce him to the guy I just screwed.”

“You didn’t think that we might talk or even agree to meet about business?”

“Agron, I had no idea you were going to be there. You and I didn’t get around to discussing our professions that last time we were together, remember? Besides, there were thirty other people there that you could have decided to do business with. The laws of probability were on my side.”

“Who is he to you?”

Nasir shifted in his seat as he pondered over his answer. “He’s more than a friend and not quite a lover.”

Agron sneered. _So much for being straightforward._ “That’s a pretty evasive answer.”

“Not really. When I met Crassus I thought that we had a real chance to be together. He was more than I had ever dreamed of: handsome, rich, brilliant. He was also a coward and I got tired of waiting for my stupid dream to come true. I’m not in love with him, but we have a real bond.”

“I’m still confused. Either you’re with him or not.”

“When we’re together, we’re together. When we’re not, we ain’t.”

Agron shook his head. His mind was made up. “Okay, whatever. He had suggested that we take you on as a client, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“No worries, I nixed that idea when I heard about it. I’m going to have someone else take my account.” Nasir said.

“Yeah, I think it’s for the best. I mean, I try to keep my life an uncomplicated as possible. And with us, it’s becoming complicated. I hate that it’s turned out this way. I just don’t want to get caught up the middle of something right now, especially something I don’t understand.”

Nasir nodded. “I get it. I felt like I should tell you what’s going on face to face instead of through a text.”

“I’m glad you didn’t lie to me. You could have.” Agron said. In a way, he wished Nasir had. He longed for the time when he was just Mr. N and not the man who haunted him day and night.

“Yes I could have. I’ve lied to others. But you didn’t deserve that.”

“Thanks.”

Nasir stood up. “We had fun, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, it was a fucking blast.” Agron grinned.

“It was indeed.”

Agron stood up then. “Maybe we’ll see each other around at another reception.”

“And pretend like we don’t know each other?”

Agron laughed. “No, I couldn’t do that even if I tried.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Nasir gave a small wave. “I’ll get going. You probably have to get back work.”

“No, I took the afternoon off.”

“Oh, then you have afternoon to get back on Grindr.” Nasir joked.

Agron stepped closer to him. “No, I think I’m going to stay off for a while. I need to get you out of my system.”

“Are you saying that I’ve had some kind of adverse effect on you?”

“Yes,” Agron said. Their lips crashed together. Agron’s shirt was ripped off and Nasir’s jeans were yanked down. Other articles of clothing followed as they stumbled their way into Agron’s bedroom. While Agron struggled to pull the condom on with shaking hands, Nasir readied himself with the lube Agron provided.

“I want you so bad,” Nasir breathed. He bent over the bed, propped up on his elbows and Agron nearly came at sight of his asshole, glistening and ready for him to enter.

He pushed his dick in gently at first so that Nasir could adjust. As he waited before his next thrust, he could feel the muscles contract and relax over his girth and it felt amazing. Nasir ground his against Agron and began to stroke his own cock. “Wait,” he panted. “Don’t move yet.”

Agron moaned and tried with all his power to keep still. Nasir pushed himself forward and then back, bringing Agron in synch with his own rhythm. It was too much and he felt himself answering with shallow thrusts. “I gotta move.” He said finally, through gritted teeth.

“Then fuck me then.” Nasir said in a trembling voice. “Hard!” And Agron did. He was pounding so deep the slap of their thighs echoed through the flat.

“Pull my hair!” Nasir cried.

“What?”

“Pull my fucking ponytail, while I come!”

Agron reached and grabbed Nasir’s ponytail by the base and pulled none too gently. Nasir grunted hoarsely and he came all over Agron’s down comforter. Agron followed seconds later after one last, deep, thrust. They both collapsed onto the bed, too out of breath to speak. Agron thought as his heart thumped against his chest that complications might not all be that bad if the benefits meant mind blowing sex.

Nasir merely thought: mission accomplished.


	6. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crassus forces Agron's hand. Nasir negotiates a deal of his own.

Nasir did not have anything else to do for the afternoon and Agron seemed to enjoy his company tremendously, so he decided to stay for a while. And as they ate a late lunch prepared by Agron, they chatted and joked over Nasir nearly being swallowed up the oversized sweatshirt of Agron’s he was wearing. Agron loved Nasir’s laugh, which was a combination of a high pitched giggle and a deep wheeze. Nasir liked the fact that he could while away the time and forget about Crassus, his business and all the mess that it had brought to his life. A thought flitted through his head for a brief second that he wouldn’t mind cutting his outside ties if it meant being with Agron and making him smile. The thought left as quickly as it came though. He knew nothing about Agron, save what he looked like without clothing. He was not about to trade in one obligation for another.

“You cleaned that plate pretty quick. Sure you don’t want anymore?” Agron grinned as he eyed the empty dish in front of Nasir.

“I managed to work up a decent appetite.” Nasir said. “But no, I’m good for now. It was delicious. You’re pretty handy in the kitchen.”

“Thanks. I do okay, I reckon. So are you ready for more questions?” Agron asked.

“Uhm, let me go ahead and answer them. My favorite food is lamb and I’m a lifelong fan of the New Zealand All Blacks.” Nasir replied.

Agron guffawed. “That’s good to know.” He choked out. “But those weren’t the questions I was going to ask.”

“Oh,” Nasir demurred and cupped his hand under his chin. “Isn’t this the, ‘get to know you better section’ of the program?”

Agron replied, “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“It will depend on the questions.” He said.

“Hmmmm…You said you’re not in love with Crassus. So why are you with him?”

“The one question I can’t answer.”

Agron made a business of rolling his eyes. He knew it really wasn’t any of his business but wanted to ask anyway. “Fine, so tell me about your childhood.”

Nasir laughed again. “Wow, uh...okay. I was born in Wellington but my father moved the family to Auckland when I still small to start his construction business. It really took off pretty quickly. Our lifestyle changed just like that.” Nasir snapped his fingers for emphasis. “We went from a bunch of Maori nobodies to wealth and position in no time. I was enrolled in private schools, I had horseback lessons and during holidays we went to our beach house on the coast. I was on a first name basis with every politician in the country by the time I was a teenager.”

“Oh, so you’re a trust fund baby.” Agron said with a bit of envy.

“Yes I am. And I inherited all the dysfunction being a wealthy family bestows as well. My mother, she…” He paused for a few seconds. “She was a sweet woman, but she was fragile. It was hard for her to deal with my father’s ambition and his dominance most times. Plus, she suffered some pretty bad losses.” He turned away, not wanting Agron to see the pain that had settled on his face.

“Such as?”

“My folks had three children, two boys and a girl. I’m the only surviving child left. My younger sister died of meningitis when she was a kid. My brother was killed in a boating accident on his eighteenth birthday. It was too much for her to handle. She just seemed to waste away. She died about five years ago. That was the only time I ever saw my father cry. He just died a few weeks ago.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Nasir waved his hand half-heartedly. “Nothing to be sorry about, that’s just life. Some blokes are blessed with material wealth and little else. Others are brought up dirt poor but have all the love they could ever ask for. It’s just the way it is. You deal with what you’re given and adapt.”

Agron looked at him seriously, “Would you trade if given a choice?”

“No,” Nasir said quickly. “I like having money.”

Agron raised an eyebrow, “I see.”

“Apologies if my answer disappointed you.”

“No, I’m not disappointed. There’s nothing wrong with liking money. I wouldn’t be in the business I’m in if I didn’t like it either.”

“Then you do understand.”

Agron nodded, “Yep. I like other things too.”

“Like what?”

He replied, “Sailing, rugby, a good pint, a closed deal and excellent sex.”

Nasir smiled. “That’s a good list. It’s simple and to the point. I like that.”

“Glad you approve.”

“I really like the last part.” Nasir said as he licked his lips.

“How much?”

Nasir got up from his chair and went over to Agron. He slid into his lap and kissed him fiercely. After they broke for air, Agron gasped, “I had more questions.”

“Save ‘em for later.” Nasir gasped back. They began to kiss again. Before they knew it, they were on the sprawled on the floor and naked again. Hands roamed over bare flesh, stroking and caressing. Nasir’s mouth latched onto Agron’s left nipple as he ran his hand up and down his swelling cock. Agron in turn, snaked his hand down towards Nasir’s groin. Their bodies, hot and sticky with sweat were entwined near the table. They moaned together as they came at the same time.

*****

Nasir’s mobile buzzed as he was searching for his shoe under Agron’s bed. When he checked it, he saw an incoming phone call from Crassus. He let the call go to voicemail because he already knew what it was about.

Agron made a guess as to who it was as well. “I guess it is time for you to be taking off.”

Nasir glanced at him as he slid into his Lanvin loafer. “Yes, I have plans this evening.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Maybe you’ll hear about them when you meet with Castus this week.” Nasir said.

“Do you want me to take on Crassus as a client?”

“He’s a very rich man and he has a talent for making other people rich.”

“And he's connected to you in a way you won’t explain.”

Nasir grabbed his keys off the nightstand. “What was it that you said about complications?”

“It got complicated the minute I chose your picture.”

Nasir nodded with a grim expression. “I’ll try to make things less complicated.” And he walked out of the room.

Agron who was clad only in a towel, followed him out. “Am I supposed to make some sort of choice between you and Crassus?”

Nasir turned back around. “No.”

Agron let Nasir leave as he pondered over what it was he did want.

*****

The meeting was eventually arranged between Agron, his partner Duro and Crassus. As they sat in the sleekly designed conference room, Agron surveyed Crassus darkly. His feelings about the man had not changed since their first meeting. He decided to let Duro lead the pitch and only contributed when hard numbers needed to be recited.

Crassus listened intently but his face expressionless. After the duo finished speaking, Crassus was quiet for a few a minute. Duro sneaked a look at Agron. He wasn’t sure if he had convinced the man of anything. Crassus finally gave a small grin. “Gentlemen, let’s do business."

Duro was full of glee as he rose to shake Crassus’ hand. Agron followed and briefly clasped the man’s hand. Although the man smiled in his direction, Agron still found nothingness behind those ice blue eyes, except…

“Duro, why don’t you bring in your boss Batiatus in? I’m sure he will want to congratulate you on this acquisition and it’s been a while since we’ve talked.” Crassus said. Duro nodded eagerly and rushed out of the conference room, leaving Agron and Crassus alone.

“I see this as the start of a very fruitful partnership, Agron.  Wouldn’t you agree?” Crassus asked.

“Absolutely,” Agron replied stiffly.

“But you have some misgivings.”

Agron looked confused. “No I do not. If I had any, I wouldn’t have arranged this meeting.”

Crassus rubbed his chin. “So I take it that you and Nasir came to some sort of agreement then?”

Agron’s eyes widened in shock, “Excuse me?”

“I know you two have been seeing one another.” Crassus said with a thin smile.

“And you came to this meeting anyway?” Agron said as he tried to recover. “I have no idea what kind of twisted relationship you two are engaged in. I don’t want be involved in it. It was a purely sexual thing, nothing more and now it’s over.”

Crassus’ smile broadened. “That’s good to hear. I was about to give a list of conditions for you in order to ensure that this deal went through.”

“What conditions?”

“That you not see or speak to Nasir again.”

Agron’s anger grew, “Who the fuck do you think you are? I’m not one of your minions that you can order around. Just because you can’t handle your own personal relationships, doesn’t mean you get to swing your cock around me.”

Crassus lips twisted, “Oh, but I can. But if you’d like I can walk right out of here with my cock and my millions and you can explain to your partner and your boss the reason why you couldn’t control your own.”

Before Agron could retort, the door burst open and a pale, slim man strode in smiling from ear to ear. “Marcus Crassus!” he bellowed. “It’s about time you saw reason and signed on with us. I’ve been telling you this for years.”

Crassus rose from his seat and greeted the man with a hearty handshake. “Quintus, forgive me for my lapse. I’m here and ready to work together.”

“Music to my ears,” Quintus chuckled and he was joined by Duro. Agron, who was still seated, looked stone-faced.

*****

Nasir was glum as he sipped his wine, quite the contrast from his dinner companion who looked as he was having the time of his life.

“Why such a long face, Nasir?” Cassus asked as he cut into his prime rib. The spread was impressive. Since they rarely went out together, Crassus had hired one of the best chefs in Sydney to cook a private dinner at his home.

“I’m not exactly sure what this celebration is for.” Nasir replied dully.

“I just signed a lucrative deal.”

“So?” Nasir shrugged. “It’s what you do for a living. Why is this one so special?”

“It’s with Agron’s firm.”

Nasir put down his glass. “Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“Of course you do. You spent the entire afternoon with him earlier this week. And you invited him to your house several weeks before.” Crassus answered and stuffed his mouth with food.

Nasir did not explode in rage. Instead, he shook his head. “You’re paying off my housekeepers and having me followed now.”

“You’ve been so distant as of late. I wanted to know why.”

Nasir sneered. “Do you think Agron was the first?”

Crassus gulped, “Perhaps not, but he seems to be someone you care about.”

“Actually, it was just about the sex. It was spectacular.”

Crassus choked a bit on the water he was sipping. “Nevertheless, it’s over now. He’s working for me. Seems as if my money has trumped any further fuck sessions with you.”

“You fucking bastard,” Nasir spit out. “Now if I called your wife and had little chat with her would we be even then?”

“You think she would care at this point?” Crassus demanded.

“Well let’s call her right now and invite her over. Tell her to bring the kids too. Let’s put it all our dirty laundry out there.” Nasir exclaimed and spread his hands. “I’m a dickpig who trolls the internet for trade while you’ve been living a double life for years!” When Crassus did not respond, Nasir gave him a dirty look. “That’s what I thought.” He stood up and threw his napkin on the table. “I’m out of here.”

“Nasir, please don’t leave.”

“You don’t get to demand anything else from me! I’ve given you enough and you don’t get to play with my life anymore!” Nasir yelled.

“Do you know what it feels like to know that some other man is giving you what I can’t?”

“Yes I do. And I’ve enjoyed it.”

“You do love your petty tortures.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Nasir snarled. “You’ve dangled your freedom in front of me for as long as I can remember. It’s time I got something out of this besides…disappointment.”

“Do you care about him?”

“My God, Marcus. That’s not the question you should be asking me at this point.” Nasir replied in disgust. He stormed out of the dining room.

*****

Agron was bent over his laptop when his mobile blared in the silence of his office. He picked it up and saw that it was Nasir. In a rare show of mental strength, he let it ring and went back to his work.

It was late when he finally reached his flat. He was exhausted and angry and confused. When he reached the top of the stairs of the floor, he saw a shadow in the hallway and stiffened. He squared his shoulders and allowed his suit jacket to slip down his arm. As he moved closer to his front door, the shadow moved.

“Who’s there?” He called out.

Nasir moved inside his line of sight and Agron sighed. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t answer my call so I dropped by to see how your day went.” Nasir said.

“I know how far away you live. It’s more than drive around the block. And I’m fine.”

Nasir leaned against the door. “Are you? You don’t look it.”

“I don’t want to get into it.”

“You don’t have to. Just invite me in and fuck me senseless.”

Agron was stunned. “Oh…no. I can’t do this with you anymore. I got a bit of insight into your life and it’s a fucking mess. Now I’ve been dragged into it. I’m not getting any deeper into it, sorry.”

“Are you worried because Crassus knows about us?”

Agron was incredulous. “Worried doesn’t even begin to cover it. He’s holding this deal over my head because of you.”

Nasir scoffed, “Oh please, I know him. Just play nice until the final contracts are signed. If he has a tantrum and takes his toys away, then you can sue him.”

“And probably lose my job in the process, Nasir. I’m not getting caught up in some game between you two. Now step away from my door. I just want a beer and some sleep.”

Nasir straightened up and moved away. “It looks like you did make a choice.”

“No, one was made for me.”

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to get the upper hand?”

“And how am I supposed to go about it?”

“Let me in and I’ll tell you.”

Agron did not budge from his spot. “If I do, I want to know everything.”

“It’s a deal.”

Argron unlocked his front door and ushered Nasir in.

 


	7. Offerings

“So, how did I get out of this mess?” Agron asked as he threw his keys on his coffee table.

Nasir crawled on the adjacent couch and looked seriously at Agron. “Crassus likes to use his wealth to intimidate people. Just show him that you aren’t about to let him do that. That’s how you get out.”

Agron crossed his arms. “Not a whole lot of specific advice there, mate.”

Nasir scowled. “Look, he wants to think that he’s using me as some kind of weapon against you. Call his bluff. If he wants to pull out, make him tell everyone why. I guarantee you, he won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Marcus has two faces, a public one where he’s the married father of two and a private one which involves me.”

Agron began to pace. “Are guys like that still around? Doesn’t he know what year it is?”

Nasir shook his head. “He’s from another time. He’s not like you and me. To him, there’s a lot to lose if he chose to be out.”

“Whatever,” Agron sneered. “It’s no excuse to try to make my life hell.”

“Tell me about it.” Nasir huffed.

Agron went and sat beside him on the couch. “Is that why you’re here? Are you tired of it?”

Nasir nodded. “Yeah I am. I know I fucked up by getting you involved, whether inadvertently or not.” He looked solemn. “I just wanted to be with someone without any hang-ups, you know? Have a good time and take my mind off of everything that was it. But now…”

“You know you can end all that. What’s keeping you with him?”

Nasir sighed, “I don’t know, obligation or guilt perhaps?”

“Not love…”

Nasir blinked. “No, I told you that I wasn’t in love with him.”

 “Then you have your answer.” Agron stated.

“Not quite. I’m not walking away empty handed. He owes me.” Nasir said gravely.

Agron exhaled. “That’s where I come in?”

“No,” Nasir replied. “Like you said, you’ve been dragged into this. I’ll deal with Marcus on my own. But I’ll give you something to get him off your back.”

“It better be good.”

Nasir smirked slightly. “Oh, I think it is.” He pulled out a small card from his pants pocket and handed it to Agron. On it was a name and a number.

“Who is this?” Agron asked as he inspected the card.

“Marcus’ father in law and he despises him. Not without reason, he’s a greedy, wanking arsehole.” Nasir answered.

“In that case, I’ll pass.” Agron cracked and attempted to hand the card back.

Nasir held up his hand in refusal. “Trust me; he’ll be the best ally to have. He hates Marcus just as much as Marcus hates him, but they run their foundation jointly. Any deal Marcus is a part of, he always wants in. Marcus can’t refuse because he won’t get a divorce. He’ll do anything to keep his wife happy and quiet.”

“I have to tell you, this new plan fucking reeks.” Agron groused.

Nasir slid closer to him. “When Marcus realizes his father in law is in on that deal, he’ll back off.”

Agron looked at the card again, “You sure about that?”

“Yes. I know him better than anyone.”

“And what’s going to happen once he realizes that you were the one who led me to this man? You know he’ll find out.”

“Let me worry about that when the time comes. I owe you.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Anything else I can do to make it up to you?” Nasir queried while he moved even closer to Agron.

“Get the hell out.” Agron said smiling.

“Try again.”

Agron grinned. “Take your clothes off.”

*****

As he straddled Agron’s lap, Nasir  lowered himself slowly onto Agron’s cock. Once he sat upon the hilt, he stilled in order to allow his body to accommodate the girth. Agron sucked in his breath and grabbed his waist tightly. With that prompt, Nasir began to rock his hips. The mattress began to groan in time with the rhythm of their bodies.

As the delicious pressure welled up inside his groin, Nasir reached for his own cock and began to stroke it. He gritted his teeth as his hand swirled around the swollen, slick head of the tip. He then shuddered as came all over Agron’s stomach with a low cry. Agron actually didn’t even notice, so enthralled was he with reaching his own climax. He continued to pump rapidly inside Nasir’s ass. He reared his head back and his toes curled as he grunted out, “I’m about to come!”

Nasir lifted himself off and grabbed Agron’s dick. He pulled the condom off and then ran his hand furiously up and down its length. Agron began to tremble as he felt Nasir kiss and lick his testicles. He then roared as his orgasm ripped through him.

“Oh fuck, oh Christ…” Agron murmured. He could barely open his eyes while Nasir wiped away the semen from his abdomen and thighs.

Nasir collapsed on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose lightly. “Are you going to make that call tomorrow?” He asked.

“Are you going to spend the night?”

*****

Agron couldn’t believe how fast the old man made it to his office after Agron called him the next morning. He smiled inwardly as the man sat frowning in front of his desk as he read through the details of the contract.

“Skiving son of a bastard,” the older man muttered.

“I feel like I should apologize to you, Mr. Antonius I had no intention of creating any conflict.” Agron said innocently. “I was under the impression that Mr. Crassus had run this by you and was authorized to make these decisions.”

“Like hell he is.” The man spit out. “He’s always sneaking around my back doing things like this. Why the hell would sign with a new firm anyway? There was nothing wrong with the old one!” He then threw the contract back on Agron’s desk.

Agron clasped his hands together. “I would like to think that he did because we are the best wealth management firm in Australia.”

“Of course you would say that. You want our money.”

“That’s because it’s true and we would be making a lot more money for you than your former firm.”

The gentleman harrumphed and rose from his chair. “I’m afraid this has been a waste of your time and resources. Marcus should have consulted me before attempting to make any changes in regards to our management.”

“I understand, but would you please take a copy of the contract with you. I’m sure that you will find the terms much more agreeable than the ones you have with your other firm.” Antonius paused briefly before snatching the contract back up and storming out of Agron’s office.

A half an hour later, Duro burst into the office looking aghast. “What have you done?” he demanded.

At that same moment, Crassus barreled through the front door of Nasir’s house, brushing roughly past Eva the housekeeper.

“What are you doing here?” Nasir asked.

“What have you done?” Marcus yelled.


	8. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men who've known each other for years find that they are truly strangers and the end has come. For one, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thanks again for the kudos and comments. I really wasn't sure how this would turn out. I mean, two horny men on Grindr can lead to a lot of things. I hope it's okay all the same.

Nasir was nonchalant. “What are you raging on about?”

“It’s not enough that you ran back to Agron.”

“That’s none of your business!” Nasir yelled.

“But to then tell Antonius that I signed on with his firm!” Marcus interrupted.

“I haven’t spoken to Antonius.”

Marcus stared at him coldly. “You told Agron to contact him.”

“That’s a possibility. Or it could be that you were so sloppy in your attempt to get back at me that you didn’t bother counting on your dear father-in-law finding out.”

Marcus backed away and held up his hands. “This has gone far enough.”

“Oh I agree. You should have left well enough alone, Marcus.”

“Perhaps, and maybe you should have shown some fucking humanity!” Marcus screamed.

Nasir cocked his head to the side, “You seem really hurt. Now you have some idea as to how I’ve felt for years.”

Marcus flinched, “I don’t know who you are anymore.”

“You see that’s the thing Marcus, you never did.”

“I almost feel sorry for Agron, knowing that he’ll be in my shoes one day.” He left Nasir then. Nasir watched him trudge out of his home, defeated.

When Eva tiptoed out of the hallway, Nasir spotted her and growled. “That’ll be the end of the extra scratch you’ve got for spying on me. Now get me a drink.” And Eva scurried away.

*****

They met at a park near Agron’s workplace the next day. Nasir spotted Agron sitting on a  bench sipping a bottle of beer. It was in the middle of the day.

“Are you celebrating or mourning?” He asked at his approach.

Agron shrugged, “A bit of both, I reckon. My partner thinks I’ve cracked and my boss abused my ear mightily. But, the old man saw reason and decided to go through with the deal. He told us this morning. Crassus is out.” Nasir merely nodded.

“Are you out as well?” Agron asked him.

“You mean..?”

“I mean, are you done with Crassus.”

“Yeah, I am. I didn’t get what I wanted out of this, but I got what I needed.”

Agron took another swig, “Is that so?”

Nasir shrugged, “I feel like a big weight has been lifted. It’s time for me to make some changes.”

“Like you getting back on Grindr?” Agron smirked.

“No, I’m going to try something different. For starters, I’m going to ask you out to dinner.”

Agron laughed then, “A date.”

Nasir looked at him intently. “Yes, a date. And I want you to tell me everything about yourself.”

Agron sucked his teeth and looked away. He had every intention of going out with Nasir and making him pay for an expensive meal at a fancy restaurant. He wanted to make him squirm a bit though, “I see. Am I expected to sleep with you on the first date?”

“Only if you want to, but I do hope you’d want to.” Nasir said.

“Yeah sure, I can do a date.”

“Good, we can go from there.”

Dinner was exquisite and so was the blowjob that Agron gave Nasir later on his couch. As his tongue swirled around the tip of Nasir’s cock, Agron tasted the metallic aftertaste of the flavored condom. Nasir moaned as Agron began to pull at the head with his lips.

“Oh shit…” Nasir breathed.

“You want me to finish?” Agron murmured.

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh at Agron’s teasing, “Yeah.”

“Then tell me to spend the night.” Agron said before he pulled at Nasir’s cock again.

Nasir’s eyes fluttered because he wanted nothing more. “Spend the night, Agron.”

Agron surprised even himself with the next question, “And the next night and the next?”

“Definitely.”

*****

 

It was near sunset on a Sunday afternoon and they were both reclining in adjacent lounge chairs on Nasir’s deck. The sound of a message ringtone cut through the breeze. Nasir leaned over and checked his mobile. Once he began reading the message, he sat up.

Agron glanced at him, “What’s up?”

Nasir drew a deep breath before answering. “I have to take off.”

Agron then sat up. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s from Marcus’ driver.”

The house was deathly silent when he entered. The walls looked brighter and starker since the last time he had entered, three months before. A pall hung heavy in the air as he climbed the stairs. He ignored the stares of Marcus’ extended family while he made his way to the master bedroom.

When he opened the door, he drew in his breath sharply when he saw Marcus’ pale form tucked under the sheets of the massive bed. The virile, boisterous man he once knew now lay silent…and dying. As he stood near the bed, he stepped forward and lightly brushed Marcus’ hand.

“If you can hear me, I’m here.” He whispered. Marcus’ eyes remained closed. Nasir then sat in a chair near the IV machine. After watching his father waste away for weeks, he knew all about morphine drips. He wasn’t sure what else to do so he began to speak again.

“Actus texted me, that’s why I’m here. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t come here to say goodbye to you. We’ve hurt each other so much during the years but I needed you to know that I forgive you and I hope before it’s all over that you forgive me as well.”

There was no response except the whirring of the machine. “I suppose that’s it. Goodbye Marcus…Please be at peace.”

He noticed that his voice shook slightly at his last words. He knew for quite a long time that Marcus was terminally ill. It was the primary reason for him staying with him, despite the loneliness, the dishonesty and the lack of sex. He thought the endgame would be him ending up with part of Marcus’ fortune, but he no longer wanted any of it. He got up and laid his hand on Marcus’ arm. It was then he noticed a tear falling from the outside corner of his former lover’s face. Perhaps, Marcus heard him after all.

When he went back into the hallway, he came face to face with Marcus’ wife, Camilla. The tall blonde crossed her arms and gave him a look of disgust. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry about it. I was just leaving.” He said dully.

“Fine, get out. Now.”

“No worries, Camilla. Are you sure you don’t want to unload all of your frustration and anger out me before I depart?”

She scowled, “Absolutely not. My children are here and you’re not worth it.”

He nodded, “And for the sake of your children, I won’t do the same.” He walked away, descended the steps and exited from the front door. He was truly free, finally.

*****

They were back in bed, both staring at the ceiling of Nasir’s room. Nasir had not said much when returned except, “Make love to me.” And they had made love: soft, sensual, slow, love.

“How are you feeling?” Agron asked, turning slightly towards Nasir who lay beside him.

“I’m feeling fine, except…”

“What?”

“The last thing Marcus said to me was that he felt for you because he knew that you’d be standing in his shoes one day.”

Agron scoffed, “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Nasir rolled over and looked at Agron earnestly. “But you won’t. I’m far from perfect. I gotta lot of stuff I need to deal with but I’m going to try like hell not to hurt you.”

“I know that,” Agron said quickly.

“You’re not Marcus.”

“Goddamn right I’m not.”

“I’m going to try to go about this right.”

“We fucked first, so I definitely think it’s right.”

Nasir smiled a bit. “We’ll keep this as uncomplicated as you want, though.”

Agron shrugged, “I don’t mind a bit of complication now.”

There was a dinging sound and Agron searched for his mobile. When he looked at the screen he saw it was an alert from Grindr. Someone had added him to their list of favorites.

Nasir raised his eyebrows. “So what does he look like?”

“Yeah, about that, I just never got around to deleting my profile. I haven’t really checked it in weeks.” Agron said sheepishly.

“There’s nothing stopping you now, though.” Nasir said pointedly.

Agron tossed his phone away. “Nope, nothing,” And went in for a kiss.


End file.
